FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to the construction of wiper blades for vehicles and in particular to a new and useful wiper blade assembly including a yoke which is adapted to be supported pivotally on a wiper arm and which includes means for supporting a wiper blade therefrom between the bottom surface of the yoke and a support surface defined by support elements carried by the yoke and which further includes a locking stud which engages through a slot of the yoke and locks a wiping blade and a spring stiffener in position in respect to the yoke.